Unexpected
by Eevee Evolution 1
Summary: It's a cool story bruh, but if you don't like it thats ok with me I tryed. This is my first fanfiction so pls dknt hate to hard pls. Tank U :)
1. Intro

Gravity falls crossover, Ciel and Sebastian somehow got ahold of time travel that the queen as been keeping secret from London and they both get time traveled to gravity falls 2013 A/N: this is about the time when BILL opened the rift between the nightmare realm dimension and the world a little bit before. Sebastian and Ciel will be there to see it and help them. Just for a heads up. P.S alois and Claud show up latter on in the fic.

When they are in gravity falls they are chased by a monster and dipper and Mable save them. They take them to the mistery shack and let them stay there until they can find a way back home, maybe ford can help. And read the fic for the rest. ! #moregravityfallscrossovers

Disclaimer: Me no own Black butler or gravity falls or any other tv shows/ movies I use.

Thank you and enjoy! :)

Me: Ok places everyone time for the shoot.

Dave: I don't see why we have to do this Z?

Me: Because you are my friend and you love me for the crazy random things I do now set up the props for the set and help me direct will ya. :)

Dave:(￣ー￣) mmmk...

P.S This is my first Fanfic so pls don't hate on it to much. Thanks :)

Let's get started.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bord

Ciel sat at his desk with paper work in front of him from the Funtom company. Apparently they wanted to sell their products in America so kids would have more toys to play with, so much work. ' I can realy eat something sweet right now.' He thought. Even though Ciel was a demon now he still had a sweet tooth and also there were no souls to eat and Ciel was still geting used to being a demon. Sebastian was teaching him all there is to know about it like how to use super speed, strangth, charm and how to hunt and eat souls. Sebastian still thought Ciel was to young and to early in the stage of a demon to go see hell. If he would have done that to his young master than what kind of butler would he be?

A top of being hungry he was extremly bord. There was nothing to do but paperwork.

Yes he was almost done but he didn't think that he could strugle to the end. So he decided to put it off untill tomorrow. The paperwork was not to be handed in until next week so. He put the papers away and called for Sebastian. Sebastian knocked on the door and Ciel allowed him entrance. "You called my lord? What is it you need?"

"I'm bord and want something sweet. Is lizzy around?" He said

"No my lord she went to Paris remember."

"Oh right. How about Soma and Agni?"

"They went back to Indea for a while because Prince Soma is getting married and being crownd king. We got the invites, the ceromony starts next Wendsday shall we go? It sounds exciting and I trust that you will have all your work done by then."

"Hmm. I suppose we can. Make the arrangements later."

"Yes my lord."

Ciel let out an annoyed sigh "Why is it that whenever I am bord they are busy and when I am busy they come bother me? Even the servents are out doing arends." He asked Sebastian.

"I don't know my lord." He responded

Then Ciel remembered " Have we got a letter from the queen yet?"

"Yes my lord. It came in this morning." Sebastian pulled out the letter from the pocket inside of his coat tail. " And you're just telling me now?" Ciel asked annoyed.

"Well you were carring on about how bord you were that I had no room to tell you." Sebastian said with a smile as he gave the letter to him.

The letter read:

 _My dearest gard dog,_

 _I have a misson for you. I request that you dispose of a strange police box that has_ _ **landed**_ _on London and I feel like it is not safe. I have captured a man who was in it and arested him for haveing unordinary things on royal grounds. He had a companion with him so we took her in to. They were dressed rather oddly and the man had claimed to be a future time traveler from beyond the stars. Obviously this is a mad man, so I would like for you and your butler find a way to get rid of his ._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Victoria_

It wasn't much but at least it was something to get him out of the manor and away from boring paper work. "All right Sebastian prepare a carige we are going to the palace."

"Yes my lord."

Me: Hay everyone Z queen 1 here. Sorry if the chapter was so short, me has no time for Fun writeing(＃￣З￣). Dave: Why did you put a Doctor Who refrence in here(￣ー￣)?

Me: Spoilers ( °u~)v Dave: (￣ー￣) Just stop. Me: :p

Me: Mmmmk.. Next chapter I hope this turns out well.

Dave: Uhh Z the monster is running lose through the studio and Mable is sick from to much smile dip! Everything has to be delaied for a while.

ME: WHO LET HIM LOSE! MABLE I TOLD YOU SMILE DIP IS BAD FOR YOU! WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER! CIEL GET INTO POSITION AND SEBASTIAN CATCH CAL THE MUSHROOM MONSTER! *sigh* (-.-)

Dave:Ok for one settle down and for two Cal the mushroom monster?

Me: Yes everyone needs a name. *sigh* This is what I get for live shooting.

Dave: You said it not me. 'Lights a cigeret'

Me: Somoking is bad for you.

Davd: 'shrugs' meh it helps with stress.

Me: And I had a rely good chapter to. Oh well guess the people will have to wait :''(.

Sebastian: * Hangs on to cal's leg while cal is rampaging* HEELLLP!

Dave: What the hell?!

Me: * sigh* Someone pls go help him.

Dave: Well Cal is suposed to be stronger than him right? * Goes to help Sebastian.*

Me:*Runs After him*

Dave Me

ME: Sorry guys.


End file.
